


You, me and Twitter

by VixenQuin



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 17:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VixenQuin/pseuds/VixenQuin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the boys from Tokio Hotel can't ressist Twitter. But who knew a little tweet could cause so much drama and could be so life-changing</p>
            </blockquote>





	You, me and Twitter

**Author's Note:**

> First published on June 20th 2009

With a big long yawn, Bill woke up from a very satisfying sleep. While stretching his long slender body out, he scratched his sides and sat straight on the huge hotelbed where he fell asleep in the night before. Warily he looked around the big room and found quickly what he was searching for on the nightstand next to the bed. His cellphone and his laptop. 

“Wich one shall I pick for now,” he whispered considering. Based on the fact that he probably would have to wait for his laptop to connect with the wifi internet of the hotel, he grabbed his cell and started to type a message for one of his favorite website. With a smile he pressed send and then entered the internet through the same phone, going straight to the website he just typed for. When the site was done loading he saw that his update was delivered perfectly

 **StarOfTheShow:**   
 Goodmorning Twitterworld, the earth says hello!   
There was also a reply ready for him.    
**El_Hobbit:**   
  
_@StarOfTheShow_   
 Isn’t it way too early to quote Willy Wonka, Bill   
**StarOfTheShow:**   
_@El_Hobbit_   
 Yeah, yeah. Good morning to you too Georg. And it’s NEVER too early to make Johhny Depp quotes *fanboy mode* 

With his phone tight in his hand, Bill set his computer to start and climbed sighing out of the big warm bed, to go to the bathroom where it was freezing cold. It made him shiver and as the exaggerating person he always was, he thought that his hands and feet already started to go numb. “Why not bitch about it. Maybe someone that works in this crappy hotel will read it,” he thought grumpy.

Walking back to the bed, he typed a new message and grabbed a big black Karl Kani t-shirt he stole from his brother and hopped back into bed. He slipped into the t-shirt, replaced his phone for his laptop and went direct to the Twitter website. Ignoring the five hundred public messages in his @-box from fans who only asked if he wanted to marry them as well as some of the direct messages that said the same, he typed his complaint and waited for someone to reply.

 **StarOfTheShow:**   
 What’s the point of giving a hotel five stars if they can’t even heat their bathrooms. Djeez! *swithches from fanboy mode to bitch mode*   
It didn’t take long for someone he knew replied and Bill was very happy to see it was his older twin brother.

Bill was the first out of the band who got addicted to Twitter. He followed several fellow-celebs and even chatted with some of them through Twitter. Just the other day, he had a very interesting conversation with Strify from Cinema Bizarre. The others found it stupid and useless at first but soon Bill got Georg into Twitter, then Gustav and after months of epic fails he finally managed to persuade his brother into it and soon all four of them were slaves to the addiction that is Twitter. They now spoke more often through Twitter, using it as a chatbox, than they did through text messages or just by calling. Sometimes they even spoke through Twitter when they were in the same room. The only annoying thing was that in no time they were discovered by their fans and were stalked with numerous of marriage proposals and fangirl messages all day long. It never stopped. 

 **GuitarLord:**   
_@StarOfTheShow_   
 Be nice Billchen, we still have to deal with you all day. I’m hungry btw. Can you go and get me some breakfast?   
**StarOfTheShow:**   
_@GuitarLord_   
 Screw you and call roomservice, you lazy ass. And call some for me too while you’re at it ^_^ *is not lazy*   
**JustGustav:**   
_@GuitarLord @StarOfTheShow_   
And some for me too!!! *is not lazy either*   
**StarOfTheShow:**   
_@JustGustav_   
 Gummibär you’re awake! *glomp* When are you gonna change your nick. JustGustav is so boring. You should name yourself Gummibär   
**JustGustav:**   
_@StarOfTheShow:_   
 I like it ok. Just b/c mine doesn’t over floats with ego like the ones from certain twins doesn’t mean it isn’t good   
**GuitarLord:**   
 We don’t have egos, Juschtel   
**StarOfTheShow:**   
 We don’t have egos, Gummibär

Bill heard the roaring of Gustav through the wall between his room and the room next to his and he couldn’t help but laughing himself. Quickly he pressed the refresh button and saw the Georg posted an update.   
**El_Hobbit:**   
 I hope Susan Boyle wins tonight. Team Susan!!!    
**#BGT**   
**StarOfTheShow:**   
_@El_Hobbit_   
 O_O oh oh   
**JustGustav:**   
_@ El_Hobbit_   
 euh…   
**GuitarLord:**   
_@EL_Hobbit_   
 Eh Hobbit, you are aware of the fact that Susan got owned by Diversity TWO WEEKS AGO! (Team Diversity)

 **El_Hobbit:**   
_@StarOfTheShow @JustGustav @GuitarLord_   
 Pfff yeah right. Go fool someone else   
**JustGustav:**   
_@El_Hobbit_   
 just google it. Why do you think we didn’t let you watch news, listen to the radio or read papers for a week?   
**EL_Hobbit:**   
_@JustGustav_   
 But how did I miss it? You guys said it was postponed but even then I couldn’t have missed it.   
**StarOfTheShow:**   
_@El_Hobbit_   
remember that one time you went all across town to find me some Ben&Jerry’s, when Gus and Tommy didn’t feel like it? *Hides*   
**El_Hobbit:**   
 Pfff I still don’t believe it*googles*   
**El_Hobbit: WHAT!**   
 Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo *temporarily offline due to    
a serious emo-moment*

Georg’s scream could actually be heard through the hallway. It scared Bill for a bit but then he just found it hilarious. But after ten minutes filled with stupid updates by Tom and Gustav there was no single sign of Georg. He got a little worried and found out soon that he wasn’t the only one who was.   
**JustGustav:**   
_@El_Hobbit_   
 Geo is everything ok???    
_@GuitarLord @StarOfTheShow_   
 Do guys think I should take a look at him

Tom replied with a yes. Although it looked like a blunt answer on screen, Bill could simply feel that his brother was worried too. He didn’t need Twitter or any other application to tell him that. Not only the two of them were in anticipation of an answer, they got flooded by countless updates of fans who wanted to know what was going on. Fidgeting, Bill kept pushing the refresh button but there was no sign of either of his bandmates. Not until his phone beep, announcing that there was a text message. The screen gave away that it came from Gustav and it stated that Georg went it to a little shock and was ok now. A few minutes later the same message appeared on Twitter. 

 **JustGustav:**   
_@StarOfTheShow_   
 you better stay at your hidingplace though or else Georg will superfry your ass   
**StarOfTheShow:**   
_@GuitarLord_   
 Tommy help me! Can I hide with you???    
**GuitarLord:**   
_@StarOfTheShow_   
 No way Billschen. You wanted the Ben&Jerry’s back then, you suffer with consequences now!   
**StarOfTheShow:**   
*cries* I thought we were always supposed to protect each other. Some stupid big brother you are. Anyone wanna trade?

Yet again, it was a massive hoard of fangirls who responded as fast as possible. There were girls who gladly wanted to trade any sibling and the ones without siblings just wanted to trade Tom for money or for themselves so they could be with Bill.    
After ten minutes or so both Gustav and Georg popped up in Twitter again and started to chat and interact with fans about their upcoming album. Tom was no were to be found but judging on the sounds that came from the room on the other side of his own, Bill suspected his brother to be watching porn. 

 **StarOfTheShow:**   
_@GuitarLord_   
 Gott Tommy, isn’t it a bit early for that?    
**GuitarLord:**   
_@Staroftheshow_   
For what?   
**StarOfTheShow:**   
_@Guitarlord_   
 Those things that make those sounds that come out of your room   
**GuitarLord:**   
_@StarOfTheShow_   
 If you can be a Depp fanboy in the morning why can’t I do what I’m doing now. You know it’s never too early for that either   
**StarOfTheShow:**   
_@GuitarLord_   
 Because I don’t make any damn noise when I’m in my fanboy mode. You don’t have to listen to me

Bill knew that Tom knew that he knew that Tom was just watching porn but they loved teasing the fans by making it look like Tom had someone in his bed with him right now, doing things that were inappropriate for little kids to hear or see. Loads of fans truly went crazy behind their computers right now

 **GuitarLore:**   
_@StarOfTheShow_   
 Whatever, is roomservice brought to you yet?

Bill was about to reply with a no and another bitchy comment about how he felt about the crap service of the hotel when a soft knock came from the door. “Roomservice,” someone shouted. For a change Bill actually called instead of Twittered his brother to say that breakfast was ready while the waiter brought in a huge car with food. After Bill tipped the guy, it was only mere minutes later before the famous guitarist stood in front of his younger brother’s room with his laptop secured under his arm. They hugged each other good morning as always. 

“I thought I ordered a big breakfast for the both of us instead of two normal ones. It’s much more fun when we hang together,” Tom grinned as he petted Bill’s hair lovingly. Each of them took something to eat from the car and dived back into Bill’s bed.

“We should make a picture for the fans. They would love that,” Tom said while stilling his hunger with a cheese croissant. 

“Eeew no, I’m not wearing any make-up at all and I still have my sleepy face. I look like the girl from The Ring,” Bill whined as he stuffed a delicious looking strawberry in his mouth. Without really noticing it, he was eating it so sensual, letting his tongue lick around the red piece of fruit, before he cut it with his teeth and let it disappear behind his full pink lips with a satisfying moan. Any guy would probably get hard just by looking at it. He didn’t notice his older brother almost drooled while looking at him.

“No you don’t. You look absolutely beautiful,” Tom whispered with a raw voice and a horny look in his eyes. Bill looked confused to his twin. Did Tom really just say that he was beautiful? It didn’t sound as just a compliment but Tom said it the way when he did when ogling a girl. He just wanted to ask for an explanation but Tom redeemed himself so fast that Bill shook it off as a misunderstanding. 

“If you wanna take a picture of us, then should take my camera out of my purse.” As fast as he could, Bill grabbed for another strawberry, threw some whipped cream on it and shoved it in his mouth.

“Why can’t you get it? I always get lost in your purse. It’s too big and you have way too much stuff in it,” Tom pouted in attempt to get Bill to do it. He was sitting way too comfortable to get up. 

“Well, you were the one who wanted to take a picture so you get the camera,” Bill snapped back with a bitchy tone. Figuring there was no way he could get Bill to take the camera; Tom sighed and stood up to take it himself. With a big leap, he jumped back on the bed and barely didn’t land on Bill, who scooted away squealing. 

“Watch out, you moron.” Bill was about to take it out on his brother when he noticed how close Tom’s face was to his. They were actually mere inches away from a kiss. Silently they gazed into each other eyes. Bill could swear he saw his brother try and lean in to make it an actual kiss but Tom moved away from his younger brother fast enough to make Bill think yet again that he was seeing things. Since the awkward moment was over as soon as it came, they both took a strawberry and sat as close as possible to take a picture. Tom sneaked his arm around Bill’s tiny waste and Bill laid his head on his twin’s shoulder. 

A few clicks later, they had a nice collection of corny photo’s and they picked the corniest to post for the fans.    
“Eh, how do I get a picture on Twitter again?” Tom asked puzzled as he searched the site for an upload function. He was such a noob. 

“Go to Twitpic you dumbie,” Bill laughed at as his brother as the latter turned red. But soon the picture of them eating strawberries with whipped cream went all over the World Wide Web. 

\---------------------

The rest of the morning went by peacefully as could be. After breakfast was done, Bill updated his Twitter by saying that he was going to take a shower and getting ready to hit the road while Tom returned to his own room to do the same. When he putted the finishing touch on his long black and white dreads, Bill wanted to take another picture for the fans to show off his sexiness when he read a tweet from his brother

 **GuitarLord:**   
 Found a pic of a superhottie. And I’m talking about smoking hot. I’m burning just from looking at my computerscreen   
**GuitarLord:**   
 I’m talking about the one with black hair of course, not the blond one.

  
There was a link added that Bill clicked and brought him to an article about Tom’s night with Chantelle Paige. It was all over the news back in Germany, which was the point of it all; getting Chantelle’s band some attention so that could release their album there. It was a big scheme set up by their record company. They were supposed to be all in it but nobody but Tom felt like it. Bill suspected it was because Tom found Chantelle indeed to be a hottie and only said that he was talking about himself in the picture so that the fans would think he was actually talking about Chantelle. Although he wouldn’t admit it, Bill was jealous of her. Only he didn’t really know why.

 **El_Hobbit:**   
_@GuitarLord_   
 I still can’t believe that you sold yourself out to do that for her and her band. You’re such a manwhore Tom. MANWHORE!   
**JustGustav:**   
  
_@GuitarLord_   
 MANWHORE! MANWHORE!    
**GuitarLord:**   
 Manwhore and loving it. At least I got a date   
**GuitarLord:**   
 Anyway, I think I’m falling hard for that super hottie. He looks so damn fine I would go gay for him.   
**JustGustav:**   
_@GuitaLord_   
 I think your ego just became big enough to lead a life of its own.

Bill had to laugh about the comments from the G’s but he was anything but happy about Tom’s. He knew Tom wasn’t talking about himself which had to mean that Tom was falling in love with Chantelle. Bill felt like his world came crashing down. He didn’t want his brother to be with anybody else. Tom was his. Tom has always been his just like he has always been Tom’s. From the day they were born, they owned each other and there was just this pact that stated that. Who the hell did tom think he was to break that and give his heart to someone else? 

\-----------

Finally it was time for them to leave the hotel and jump on their bus to go their studio to finish their album. On the way out they signed a lot of autographs for waiting fans and Bill kept close to Tobi in case Georg wanted to kill him after all for making him miss the final of Britain’s Got Talent. Luckily for him, the bassist was over it for the biggest part and he could enter the bus in peace to take his usual seat next to his older twin. He wasn’t too happy with his brother right now because of the Chantelle tweet. He was upset and angry about it, though he couldn’t really tell why. It was just there.   
Tom tried all he could to get his brother’s attention but Bill totally blocked him out. He could feel Bill’s mood inside of him and it frustrated him that he couldn’t get Bill to talk to him. He knew that Bill’s inexplicable anger was directed to him and he wanted o fix it so bad. He just didn’t know how. 

 **JustGustav:**   
 Sitting in the car to the studio. The twins are having some sort of a feud or Tom did something bad b/c they're not talking to each other.

“Hey, why do you presume that it’s me who did something wrong,” Tom yelled outraged. “How is it that Bill’s never the bad guy?” As an answer, Georg unexpectedly started to sing. 

“That’s just the way it is. Things will never be the same. That’s just the way it is. Oh yeah.” 

Everybody in the bus but Bill laughed. He was too caught up in his thoughts to notice anything anyone said and stared aimless out of the window. He ignored every question that asked him, if he was ok or what was wrong. He just wanted everybody to shut the hell up. Why couldn’t they see that he wanted to be left alone? 

 **StarOfTheShow:**   
 Why can’t people take a hint when I don’t answer them after 5 questions?    
**GuitarLord:**   
 Down because my favorite brother won’t talk to me.    
_@StarOfTheShow_   
 What have I done, Billchen? 

But Tom found the tweet unanswered and Twitter lacked the presence of Bill ever since that tweet. After ten minutes of questions from everybody, Bill had it and took his iPod out of his huge white designer purse and truly zoned himself out from the rest. His mood stayed the way it was and it hadn’t change one bit when the bus pulled up in front of the studio.

David was already waiting for them to arrive. He was just finished with typing a tweet himself when the boys came out of the car. He greeted al guys as informal as usual but looked kind of surprised when all he got from Bill was a grunt in return. Normal wise, he got a hyper superhug from the singer.    
“What’s up with him,” He asked Tom when Bill stormed pass him and disappeared into the studio. 

“I don’t know but I’m going to find that out right now,” Tom hissed with a grave look in the direction of his younger twin. He rushed after his twin and caught him on the stairs to the second floor, where they had a sort of a living room to chill out when they weren’t recording. He grabbed Bill’s arm and spun him around so that Bill was forced to face him

“Bill what the fuck is up with you? First we were cool and suddenly you’re ignoring me completely. What did I do? Did I say something wrong? What, Bill. What!”    
Bill’s angry eyes started to fill up with tears. He didn’t like it at all when his brother screamed at him.    
“Like you would understand. You do nothing but follow your dick anyway,” he sobbed before running up the stairs and into the bathroom. Before Tom could reach it, Bill locked the door and yelled for Tom to go away but Tom wasn’t having any of it. The result was the two brothers shouting back and forth but they weren’t progressing on anything

 **El_Hobbit:**   
 The twins are fighting. Everybody went into hiding out of fear for flying chairs (That happened last time they had a fight)   
**JustGustav:**   
 In case we don’t come out of this alive we just want to let you guys now it was a pleasure to share our music with you and we love you guys

In reality, they were in the recording booth, having fun with their instruments.    
\------------------

In a short amount of time, things went from bad to worse to catastrophic. At one point Bill came out of the bathroom, just to attack his brother physically with his nails. Deep red scratched were to be found on Tom’s arms. While punching and kicking each other, they were rolling over the floor and hit all kinds of stuff. It was a thick Harry Potter book that belonged to Gustav, that fell of a table and broke them up. 

“What the fuck is your problem, you bitch,” Tom growled as he whipped sweat from his forehead with the palm of his hand. His body was hurting on places where Bill hit him and some bruises were starting to form all over his body. Even his nose looked a bit swollen. Bill didn’t look any better. His lip was a bit thick and his legs were sore.

“You are, you fucking manwhore. You go out on one fucking date for a fucking PR-stunt and you fall in love with the girl.” Tom looked puzzled at his brother as he tried to stand up.   
“What and who are you talking about? Chantelle? I’m not in love with Chantelle. Not by far. Why would you think that?” He had to take deep breaths to be able to speak. He managed to walk towards Bill and sat beside him without any tendency to attack him. 

“That tweet of yours. You said you were falling hard for someone and supposedly you were talking about yourself in the picture with Chantelle. Do you expect me to believe that you’re that narcissistic? Not even you would go that far, Tommy.” The tears in Bill’s eyes welled up again as he looked in an accusatorily way to his brother

“Billchen, are you trying to say that you’re jealous of Chantelle? I don’t really get it. Why would you be jealous of her?” Tom raised his eyebrow in a curious and surprised way. This was one of the last things he expected to be the cause of Bill’s temper. 

On the other side, Bill was in shock. He finally knew why he was so jealous of Chantelle. It dawned in him when he felt so relieved when Tom said he wasn’t in love with the blonde girl. He liked Tom and not just in a brotherly way. He wanted to be with Tom, He wanted to be Tom’s goal of affection, he really wanted to be Tom’s and he wanted Tom to be his as a lover. But now he was sad, mad, curious, disappointed, and even more jealous than before; if Tom wasn’t in love with Chantelle, with whom then?

“You know. This morning when you were under the shower, I surfed a bit online and found a bunch of photo’s of this person I’ve been in love with for a while,” Tom whispered softly with a cute blush on his cheek. Bill was shocked. His brother is in love with someone and he never told Bill. How dared he! “I came across one pic that just made me melt on the spot and I just felt butterflies fly through me like crazy. Before I really knew it, I tweeted about it. Just like that. I posted the link with the article about me and Chantelle to make fans think I was just joking so they would get off my back and we wouldn’t draw unwanted paparazzi. But as a matter of fact, I was looking at a picture of two people, one with black hair and one with blond. And I was looking at the one with black hair and I fell superhard for him and I would go gay for him anytime,” Tom continued open-hearted. 

Bill wanted to hear no more. He couldn’t handle it anymore. He wanted Tom, point!    
“Wait here. I’ll be right back,” Tom whispered again and left the room. Bill curled up into a little ball and cried. Black lines of mascara came down with his tears. He felt miserable and just wanted for the world to end. He cried his heart out. Just for Tom to notice him. 

 **JustGustav:**   
 It’s awfully quiet. Maybe the twins killed each other O_O Oh no, now I have to look for an actual job!

\------------------------

“Billchen,” Tom sighed as he re-entered the room and found Bill curled up and crying as of the world was about to end. He walked over to his brother, sat beside him and pulled him on his lap. Bill locked his arms around his brother’s neck and pressed his wet face into the crook of Tom’s neck, not caring if it was Tom’s fault that he was crying in the first place.

“Billchen, I think I know why you’re crying and I think you should take a look at the picture I was talking about.” Then Bill noticed that Tom went to grab his laptop. While still sitting with his face in Tom’s neck, he peeked how his brother searched something in his computer and soon found what he was looking for. “Are you ready for this,” Tom asked him carefully. 

Of course Bill wasn’t ready but why not get it over with. The sooner he knew who owned Tom’s heart, the sooner he could find this person and kill him. Tom clicked the picture, the computer loaded and he was looking at nobody less than.....himself. Bill was looking at himself and Tom at the fanparty in Hamburg that they held for their fans. They were both smiling happily with a drink in their hands and just looked very content.

“It’s you, Bill. I have been in love with you for such a damn long time. It surprises me that you never noticed that because I think the G’s did. But anyway, it was you all along, you’re the one who stole my heart, you’re the one who I would go gay for anytime. You’re the one I wanna be with for the rest of my life. You’re-“ It was a sentence he couldn’t finish since he was silenced by his brother’s warm lips on his. 

It was a breathtaking kiss that left both speechless for a while. “I guess, that means you like me too,” Tom grinned. Bill grinned back and kissed him again before tweeting about everything being ok between him and his twin.

 **GuitarLord:**   
 I don’t think I’m falling hard for that person. I KNOW that I have fallen for the person. I love you Billchen   
_@StarOfTheShow_   
**StarOfTheShow:**   
_@GuitarLord_   
 Awww I love you too, Tommy. *Loves his Tommy super much*

Those two updates might cause a lot of problems. Some would see it as a simple joke between the brothers, others would see it as cute brotherly love and others and the paparazzi would see it as pure twincest and would either love it or hate it. But as long Tom and Bill knew the truth about their love for each other, they didn’t give aflying tweet.


End file.
